


Ladrón de cuello blanco

by Jiraena



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Business!AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiraena/pseuds/Jiraena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho era consciente de que sus negocios no del todo legales con un peligroso Changmin acabarían por traerle tantos problemas como beneficios... pero la vida del empresario se basa en asumir riesgos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladrón de cuello blanco

La puerta de su despacho se abrió con un sonoro golpe dando paso a un Changmin desquiciado.   
Yunho suspiró pesadamente y le dirigió una mirada anhelante a su enorme café mientras el enfurecido directivo se abalanzaba sobre su mesa. Era demasiado temprano para soportarlo en modo demonio de Tasmania.  
Pronto lo deslumbró la pantalla de una Tablet que el otro le había estampado contra la nariz.  
-¿Me puedes explicar que cojones es esto?  
Yunho se apartó el aparato de la cara para intentar enfocar lo que se le exigía que viese, no sin antes volcar todo su fastidio en una densa mirada que Changmin, con las manos plantadas sobre el enorme escritorio de caoba, le sostuvo con irritación y una ceja levantada, impaciente.  
-Al parecer…-leyó el director obedientemente-…. General Entertainment compra una filial de Samsung… Alto.-Frunció el ceño.-Creo que firmé la semana pasada una autorización de compra de acciones de esa empresa.  
-No te molestes.-Lo detuvo Changmin cuando vio que echaba la mano al teléfono para comprobarlo con su secretaria.-Compramos, y muchas.  
El mayor levantó la mirada.  
-¿Cuántas muchas?  
-Demasiadas.  
El director se levantó y rodeó la mesa, pensando a toda velocidad.   
-El nuevo director financiero del tercer piso.-Declaró de repente.  
Era el único con suficiente inexperiencia como para haber cometido una estupidez tan obvia.  
Changmin levantó las manos, exasperado.  
-El Ministerio de Hacienda abre a las 9.00, los que no hayan visto el periódico lo harán en menos de media hora. Llevan meses convencidos de que haces algo de manera ilegal pero sin saber muy bien el qué, se van a echar encima del edificio como lobos. Va ser mejor que salgamos de aquí y que lo hagamos de prisa.  
-¿Y de qué va a valer?-Respondió Yunho peleándose con los botones de los puños de su camisa a rayas azules.-La multa multimillonaria nos va a caer de todas formas. No me van a mandar a la cárcel por esto, pero vamos a pasar meses arruinados.   
-¡Quédate quieto!-Gruñó el ejecutivo agarrándole la mano derecha para abrochar el botón que se le resistía.-Y tienes razón, pero los periódicos abren a la misma hora que nosotros y estarán encantados de pillar la instantánea del C.E.O. más joven y prometedor de Corea saliendo de su flamante sede flanqueado por los inspectores que intentan detenerlo por tráfico de información e influencias.  
Yunho se las arregló para embutirse en la americana y recitar enlazados todos los tacos que se sabía en japonés y coreano. Miró furioso a Changmin mientras se acomodaba el cuello.  
-Esto me pasa por hacerte caso. Antes de conocerte yo era un empresario que además de parecer honrado, lo era. Y mis directivos no cometían estupideces por estar entrenados en el “todo vale en el amor y los negocios”.  
-Yo les doy recursos para hacerte rico, eres tú el que los contrata estúpidos.  
-Debí haberme alejado de ti cuando te escuché pronunciar por primera vez la palabra “oportunidad”.-Replicó echando mano del café, asquerosamente frío.  
Cuando se giró encontró a Changmin a escasos centímetros de su cara. Lo miraba con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, y le echó las manos tras el cuello para anudarle él mismo la corbata. Sonrió con descaro.   
-No seas hipócrita. Hacer negocios con un criminal te pone incluso más que tirarte a uno.   
-¿Sabes que me corta el rollo? Perder dinero. Y ahora quita.-Dijo intentando empujarlo fuera de su camino.-Tengo que mat…despedir a un director financiero.   
Changmin plantó los pies en el suelo y Yunho, a pesar de encontrarse en la magnífica forma física que se requiere a un hombre de negocios que no quiere morir de un infarto antes de los 40 años, se encontró estampado contra él. Nunca le perdonaría los cinco centímetros que le sacaba y que permitía que aquellos ojos marrones, siempre alerta y penetrantes, lo taladrasen desde arriba.  
-Sospecho que tu jefecito de departamento yogurín ha caído presa de un competidor espabilado que le vendió la información de colegueo haciéndole pensar que era del tipo de cosa ilegal que le habíamos autorizado a hacer.  
\- Es el tipo de cosa ilegal que le habíamos autorizado a hacer.-Replicó Yunho, sin ceder terreno.-Se limitó a hacerlo escandalosamente obvio para que se enterase la policía y medio país.   
-Lo cual quiere decir que el chico es tonto, no que nuestro acuerdo comercial no funcione.  
-Changminnie-ah…-Ronroneó Yunho con una sonrisa macabra, ignorando el tono grave y oscuro del otro.-Hace tiempo que sé que vas a acabar siendo mi ruina. O acabo entre rejas por los desesperados inspectores, o con un tiro en la cabeza producido por un sicario de la competencia o de alguna de las mafias con las que me has enredado.   
Aquello pareció hacerlo recular un poco, y su expresión se suavizó un poco.   
-Yo… nunca…-Dudó, horrizado al no encontrar la forma de negar que aquello era una posibilidad.   
Yunho rió y tiró del cuello de su americana para inclinarlo hasta una altura cómoda para besar. Apretó los labios contra los del hombre con una lentitud y dulzura anticlimática.   
-No puedes evitar jugar conmigo, Changminie. Está en tu naturaleza. Lo único que te salva es que siempre has dejado claro qué y quién eres y yo me dejo manipular voluntariamente.  
Changmin le rozó el margen del cuello con la yema de los dedos, pensativo.  
-Eres demasiado inteligente como para dejarme dirigir tus negocios por estar en tu cama. Hace mucho que sé que eres tú quien me manipula a mí.   
-Bienvenido a las relaciones en igualdad de condiciones, Mr. Shim.  
El joven hizo una mueca, acercándose de nuevo hasta compartir aire con él.  
-Qué cosa tan horrible.  
Yunho sonrió.  
-¿No deberíamos estar huyendo o gritándoles a los empleados?  
-Pensaba que estábamos teniendo un momento.  
-Deja de traducir literalmente del inglés.  
-Creo que prefiero mostrarte qué opino de las relaciones en pie de igualdad.  
Aunque Changmin tenía un cuerpo esbelto, era muy fuerte. Con todo, era más que consciente que la única razón por la que había conseguido estampar a su virtual jefe contra el enorme escritorio es porque éste se había dejado. La mirada divertida que el otro le dirigía mientras se acomodaba sobre la mesa era más que prueba de ello.  
El muy cabrón sabía bien como ganar la partida sin mover un dedo, y aquello irritaba y excitaba a Changmin a un tiempo. Yunho era un gran hombre de negocios, pero parecía haberle encontrado utilidad a toda su capacidad para la manipulación y el cálculo frio y despiadado para convertir a Changmin en poco más que su mascota, por más que el ladrón quisiese fingir lo contrario.  
Yunho estaba, a aquellas alturas, más cerca de hacer que Changmin se integrase en su empresa como un trabajador limpio y honrado que Changmin de conseguir que Yunho se convirtiese en un verdadero estafador y defraudador.   
Se acercó lentamente al CEO, que separó las rodillas para que pudiese acomodarse contra él, al parecer satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos.  
-Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de los labios.  
Algo entre infantil y diabólico brilló en los ojos de Yunho.  
-Vas a tener que ofrecerme algo mejor que hacer con ellos.-Dijo elevando el marcado mentón para ofrecerse a otro beso.   
Changmin giró la cara para evitarlo y lo agarró sin miramientos por el pelo,   
-Se me ocurren un par de opciones.-Respondió con la cabeza aún ladeada y lo arrastró a la fuerza hacia el suelo.  
-Uh-uh.-Fue la poco impresionada respuesta de Yunho.  
A Changmin le quedó por hacer poco más que temblar de rabia y expectación mientras el director, manteniendo su sonrisa, se reacomodaba en su nueva posición de rodillas ante él y empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona cuando una de sus manos rozó “accidentalmente” su entrepierna y a Changmin se le escapó el aire.  
-Demasiada diferencia de altura para una relación de igualdad, ne, hyung?-Masculló Changmin, desafiante, cuando Yunho remoloneó con el elástico de sus boxers en una clara amenaza de provocarlo hasta que suplicase en lugar de exigir. No sería la primera vez ni la última, pero no ese día.  
-Keep telling yourself that, honey.  
El premio por su tono condescendiente fue un puño al rededor del cuello de su chaqueta que lo levantó a pulso desde su posición en el suelo.  
-Si no lo supiera bien diría que el terror de los chaebol es un masoquista.  
-Si no lo supiese bien diría que el niño genio de la mafia necesita aferrarse a la única situación en la que aún le dejan fingir que tiene control.  
Ninguno tenía razón, claro, y ellos lo sabían. Más que romperse, el momento de tensión se diluyó despacio. Changmin aflojó el puñado de tela que había estado aferrando y Yunho apoyó la frente en su hombro hasta que terminaron respirando irregularmente en un extraño abrazo.  
-Fóllame contra la mesa, Changminnie.-Susurró el mayor en su oído.-Hace mucho que dejó de importar nada más que hacer lo que queremos.   
-Claro. Por eso seguimos sufriendo con esta relación disfuncional en vez de comportarnos como los gélidos tiburones que somos y machacarnos y olvidarlo todo y tener una sana cooperación en los negocios.  
-Eso suena mucho más aburrido que recibir a los señores inspectores con su CEO sospechoso tirándose a un tipo con antecedentes sobre la mesa que es símbolo de su poder y orgullo, ¿no te parece?-Le lamió el cuello para hacer pesar la idea.  
Changmin fingió meditarlo un momento y luego procedió a deshacerse de ambas americanas mientras Yunho seguía afanado en marcarle la clavícula y al rededores a mordiscos. Con una indiferencia casi cáustica, procedió a desabrochar botones.  
-Admito el encanto de salir huyendo a toda prisa con la corbata a la zaga y el pelo de recié… ah.  
-¿Estaba ahí?-Murmuró Yunho contra su piel, más interesado en un punto particularmente erógeno que sabía que estaba por esa zona pero que llevaba tiempo sin poder encontrar.   
Por toda respuesta, las manos de Changmin se expandieron sobre su pecho desnudo y bajaron por sus abdominales hasta posarse en su cintura. De ahí maniobraron sobre los pantalones hasta quedar firmemente posadas en sus muslos.  
Yunho se dejó levantar y echó una mano a ciegas hacia atrás para liberar la mesa.  
Papeles muy importantes y valiosos revolotearon por el suelo hasta unirse a los bolígrafos de diseño esparcidos por el suelo sin que a nadie le importase.  
Cada vez menos ropa y más sonidos fugados del fondo de la garganta hicieron escalar la temperatura hasta que los interrumpió el histérico pitido del teléfono de comunicación interna.  
La voz de la secretaria hendió el aire.  
-Un equipo de inspección acaba de invadir la recepción, jefe. Traen una orden de entrada.  
-Mierda.-Exclamó Changmin, desenredándose del aludido.  
Yunho evaluó la reacción que la fricción había causado en ambos y juzgó verdaderamente interesante ir a salir así al pasillo.  
-¿No eras tú el que le veía morbo en salir cagando leches y a medio vestir?-Sonrió apurándose en busca de su ropa.  
La camisa, hecha un bulto, se le estrelló solícitamente contra la cara.  
-Tu idiotez es contagiosa. Eres tú quien va a ser mi perdición y no al revés.  
-Todavía no sé qué pretendes conseguir con esto, Changminnie. La mala publicidad nos va a arruinar de todas formas. Es un poco tarde para hacer damage control.  
El joven dejó de forcejear con su camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, hundido.  
-Tienes razón.-Lo miró, entonces.-Lo siento.  
Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras Yunho lo miraba sorprendido. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro de repente, porque adoptó su mejor pose de negociación.  
-…Somos genios, ¿verdad Changminnie?  
-Al parecer no tanto, estamos acorralados por tontos.-Sonrió el otro, achacándole lo absurdo de la conversación a la histeria.  
-Si yo accedo a convertirme en un fugitivo con todo ese dinero mal adquirido que tenemos en las cuentas… ¿accederías tú a venirte conmigo a algún sitio perdido a empezar de cero?  
-¿Legalmente?-Preguntó confundido y con una mueca de asco.  
-Legalmente.  
Se midieron durante unos segundos, sopesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Finalmente, Yunho tendió la mano hacia él.   
-Tú y yo solos.  
-No estoy seguro de si esta oferta de negocio es tu retorcido equivalente a pedirme en matrimonio.  
Los labios de Yunho se curvaron en una media sonrisa.  
-Algún día serás capaz de entender el alcance de mis planes, mi joven padawan.  
-Creía que eras tú el aprendiz de criminal, hyung.  
-Quiero una respuesta, Changmin. Se nos acaba el tiempo, y hace mucho que esto dejó de ser un juego.  
El tono duro y autoritario que empleó desestabilizó al joven durante un momento. Sabía que podía usarlo, por aquello lo había escogido como socio. Pero nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos sin estarlo, lo había empleado contra él. Quizás había estado incluso más ciego de lo que él pensaba.  
Puso su mejor cara de póker.  
-Siempre he querido probar suerte en Shangai.  
Yunho levantó una ceja.  
-No es el mejor sitio del mundo para sobrevivir con un negocio honrado, Changmin. No me vaciles.  
Changmin sonrió y se acercó a besarlo.  
-Pensaba que nos gustaban los retos.


End file.
